Heir to the Throne
by Freki02
Summary: Jace, a young boy who unknowingly activates a portal to another world, one with magic and undeniably strong creatures. He entered the world of Fairy Tail, where the only surefire way to survive is with your magic, your skill, and your family.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Jace Thane**

 **Age: 3**

 **Date Reported Missing: July 7 2005**

Missing, lost, POOF gone off the face of the planet without a soul knowing where a small three year-old boy could've gone off to. Then again, maybe he wasn't lost. Perhaps kidnapped from his bed in his mom's small third story apartment. That makes sense for some. others wonder how someone could have possibly gotten into the room with closed and locked doors and windows, an awake and attentive parent. Fire escape some people would say.

Well the events of that night for little Jacey were as followed. He was having a tough time falling asleep as per usual. On the not usual side of that night was the light tapping on his window around eleven o' clock.

Being an investigative child he left the safety of his bed and moved to his window. He looked momentarily and was about to turn round until a small envelope taped to the window sill caught his eye. He opened his window just enough to slip his hand through and grab it. With glowing, wonder filled eyes he looked at the envelope.

He opened it slowly and emptied its contents, two tightly folded pieces of paper and a single match. he unfolded the first paper, inside was a circle with strange looking inscriptions that looked almost as if it was from a coloring book, and the light brown papyrus it was written on only added to the effect. The second paper was an instructional letter saying:

Lay the other piece of paper on the ground and strike the match. Lay the flame on the edge of the circle, and luck may have it you see a dragon in your near future.

Jace, at the prospect of seeing a dragon was more than excited. He did as the letter said and as soon as the flame touched the paper his room was alight in a sudden flash. And when the flash dissipated the boy was gone, the papers aflame for a moment until becoming scattered ash by the slight wind from the open window, which slid shut with a muffled thud, the movement locking it. His mother came into the room only to find her son missing without a trace.

Somewhere an immeasurable distance away a white beast with piercing yellow eyes grey flecks its scaly hide and dark grey wing tips fading to white where they connect with his body was alerted to a bright flash within his cavern like dwelling. When the light was gone all that remained was the small form of an unconscious white haired boy by the name of Jace.

The dragon, curious as to why this small human child was suddenly in his well hidden home, poke Jace softly with his talon. He stirred slowly waking, Jace blinked his eyes not taking immediate notice to the rather large dragon ahead of him. As he took in his surroundings he noticed the crescent moon shaped cave with a white wall directly behind him.

" Where am I?" Jace asked innocently.

"You are in my home," replied a deep voice sounded like it was coming from the 'wall' behind him, " Quite the distance from any and all civilization, I might add."

Jace moved his head to see where the voice was coming from. Soon realizing the 'wall' wasn't a wall at all it was actually the side of a dragon the size of a small house, " D-d-dragon!"

"Yes, I am a dragon. Where is your nest little one?"

Jace sat in thought for a moment before pouting and speaking in a sad voice, "I-i don't know, I can't remember."

The dragon spoke softly, "It is okay little one. What is your name?"

"Jace, I think."

"Well, I'm Korthina the Queen to fire dragons, and one of the strongest. And if you can truly not remember who you are I will have to take you in as my own for as long as I can."

Jace ran to hug his new dragon mother, or at least her scaly leg, whispering "thank you" repeatedly.

Korthina smiled as best a dragon could at her new apprentice and child. She would have to speak to an old friend about taking him in sometime a few years from now, God knows only her mate Igneel could truly take care of and train this child in the magical art of Dragon Slaying.

 **A/N: Thanks so very much for reading my first fanfic/story .Please review. I'm posting a new chapter every wednesday**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 year, 3 months and 5 days. January 3rd, x770. Approximate date of Jace's 7th birthday.**

The soon to be five year old Jace had a near impossible time sleeping, eventually Korthina forced him to run until he couldn't feel his legs, while having his body covered in flame. An easy task for him, over the past few years he had gained incredibly fast magical regeneration and interesting pyro kinetic capabilities, maximizing the control of his flames and minimizing their destruction, he had also mastered his mother's flames. Upon returning to their high elevation cave and feasting on large roasted doe, finally was able to sleep, at three in the morning. However sleep is sleep no matter when.

That morning or rather early afternoon, Jace woke with a start. Noticing the normal warmth of his mother absent he was very scared until he found a fresh scent trail.

Jace followed the scent of his mother down the mountain side for about half a mile, until he found a patch of earth freshly scorched with a small package in the middle of it. Below the package was a log with words in the draconic language, known to few others outside of dragons and their slayers. Jace knew it was from his mother because the words were burnt into the still smoldering wood. The message said:

My child,

In this world there will always be people that wish solely to harm you and wizards of your caliber. You must be strong during times of distress, not only for yourself but for your friends and family...

Keeping the package under arm Jace continued through the forest.

Hours later Korthina's scent became mixed with another. The new scent of obvious draconic origin. As Jace reached where the scent trails most strongly met he began to notice careless burn marks and still burning flames on trees and undergrowth.

Jace, still hungry from missing breakfast inhaled the flames in hope of filling his stomach even slightly. He quickly discovered that these flames were not from his mother, or any other flame-spewing beast he had encountered. It was however reminiscent of his mother's magic in its potency. He decided it was from another dragon. Then Jace became afraid, thinking something must have attacked his mother. He was quick to brush away the negative thought, simply because the raw physical power was enough to drill a hole clean through a mountain.

As Jace was walking he came across another burned clearing with a log and a package.

The log again held a message:

… however there are also those who will help you, be strong for you when you cannot. Make you strong in times of weakness, these are the people you must be willing to give everything to protect.

Another thing, Little one, these packages are meant for you and I would recommend you put them on before traveling further.

Jace looked to the packages beside him, almost glaring at them with intent to kill. He sat like this for what felt like hours but was only 20 seconds before tearing into the brown paper wrapped boxes. When he got into the first one it was an oak box with the emblem of the royal dragon Korthina, his mother had explained this symbol to him before. In olden days when people and dragons lived in dysfunctional harmony dragons would often have the mark of their Royal Dragons, typically it was in the color of their Queens magic, somewhere on the entrance to their dwelling. This one was of the fire dragon because it was white, the color of the Queen Korthina. and in order to open this box Jace would need to use dragon fire as a key. He lit a fire on his index finger and touched it to the emblem, it quite literally sprung open revealing a black shirt, a red and white cloak, a pair of black sweatpants, and a pair of hiking boots. There was also a note in english saying that these clothes were fireproof and that they were able to change experiences by imagining what you want and then covering them in fire. Jace requipped the box and clothes into his pocket dimension then used his magic to change into the clothes.

The second box was longer and thinner and wider than the first, holding the same locking emblem as the first when opened it revealed a pair of one handed katanas with white almost scaly blades, black sheaths, and black grips. Also a note explaining how they worked the same as the clothes. He put the box and blades into his pocket dimension

Jace walked for another few hours into the night, his almost infared vision activating once he could no longer rely on his normal eyes, once activated his normally emerald eyes glow an eerie yellow. Not long after turning on his night vision he saw two giant heat signatures, resting in close proximity, as he made his way closer he recognised one by scent as his mother and the other as the unnamed dragon he had smelt earlier in the day.

Soon the dragons noticed him, his mother spoke first, "Jace, I'm glad to see you made it here and found those clothes. I assume the Twin Blades of-"

"Who's that," Jace interrupted Korthina pointing to the larger red dragon beside his mother.

"I was getting to that brat" Korthina growled, "Anyways this is Igneel, my mate and king of the fire dragons," Igneel nodded a hello, "And as I was saying you have the Twin Blades of Imreth in you pocket space correct?"

"Yes mother," Jace replied "What exactly are they. They look like they are made from scales"

"They are, created from the scales of the great fire dragon Imreth and imbued with his magic and soul over 400 years ago. Those swords predated the dragon slayer as the only thing that could pierce a dragon's scale, made to bend to the will of a dragon's fire and able to become anything one could imagine," it was Igneel who spoke, "However only those deemed worthy by the soul of Imreth are able to wield their true potential."

Jace pondered this for a moment, then asked "How will I know if I'm chosen?"

"We don't know they've never chosen anyone" Korthina said in an amused tone, "anyways little one, it is time for rest. You begin quite the training regime tomorrow."

 **Holy crap guys i'm sorry about being so late i'm terrible with events that i try to put a deadline on… anyways I hope you like. I will probably be posting sundays from now on…Hopefully. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3:Natsu

**One year later, x771**

In the past year Jace had learnt how to control his flames and mix them with a few other elements, lightning he got from the lightning dragon Delvol, wind magic and basic healing from the sky dragon Grandine. He created and perfected 2 out of his 3 new modes of dragon slayer magic for himself. A combination of fire and lightning called the **ShockFlame Dragon Mode** that boosted his speed and power, a combination of wind and fire called the **Inferno Dragon** **Mode** that allows him to boost the magical power and abilities of others. His final and strongest mode is the **FireStorm Mode** , however it forces him into Dragon Force and doesn't deactivate until his magic energy is completely exhausted. He also learned telepathy magic that with tremendous magical power and concentration could reach upwards of 100 miles.

 **Jace POV**

"Shit, I'm gonna be late," I yelled as I bolted towards the metal death trap called a train, it started to pull away the moment I stepped onto the platform, "Nononono. Fuck!"

" _Of course,"_ I thought, " _people stare at the swearing eight year old. Tsk, whatever. Guess i'm walking home"_

I started running in the direction I came from, when I ran into a little old man, "Sorry old man," I yelled over my shoulder. Running out of the city of Magnolia towards the setting sun.

Later that day I was about ten miles from the town i would have taken the train to, when I heard faint whimpers somewhere off to my left, normally I would've ignored them and kept going however whoever was these cries sounded like they were in need of actual help, as they very pained. I decided I would investigate.

I took me about five minutes to find the source, when I got to there was nothing, even via my infrared sight there were no heat signatures, nothing, no animals. However after a while i did spot something on the ground, it was a lacrama emitting sound.

Now being on edge, I cast a spell, " **Message Flame** ," The flame in my hand flared up ready to record my message, " Mom, Dad, If you don't hear from me within 2 days of this message, something bad has happened, I trust you will be able to track me, Jace," It now changes color to receive its recipient, I pictured Igneel and sent the flame to him.

Within a couple of minutes some heat signatures unveil themselves in front of me, obviously ready to attack. I was no stranger to a fight even only at eight years old, the occasional Zeref fanatics looking for a nice, juicy blood offering to their Dark Lord, or dark guild wanting to lacramatize my magic and have it for themselves. I would usually prevail against their weak asses, of course with my fair share of bumps and bruises, and now after such attacks I know an ambush when I see one. I suppose the crying should have been a red flag, especially in hindsight noticing it sounded as if on loop. Seeing more and more people pop up around me I started wishing i had told Igneel less than two days, knowing this was a loosing fight I decided not to show my Dragon Slaying magic hoping they'd just see me as some lost kid they could sell into slavery or something. As I was distracted one of them came behind me and knocked me out with a quick blow to the back of the head

When I woke up I was in a dark cage, hands tied behind my back with rope. I can't tell how long I've been here, probably less than three days given the lack of pissed off dragons. With nothing to do but wait I burn the ropes off of my wrists with a short burst of flame. In the brief second that the cell was illuminated I saw two children inside with me. The older of the two was a pink haired boy, probably around 6, with almost translucent onyx eyes, the younger was a 4 or so year old girl with darkish blue hair and dark emotionless brown eyes.

"Ehh… Hello," They flinched as I spoke, I placed a small flame on the ground to give light to the area, "Uhh… I'm Jace, what are your names?"

Hoping to prompt anything out of the two, yet they stayed silent. " _What the hell, these kids look scared of me. Whelp I guess I can try a different approach",_ I thought about what I was going to say next, they were either afraid of the flame or that I can make fire. Hell they've probably been in this cell for most of their lives. Dammit their eyes were boring into my soul, making it very hard to concentrate. I decided to take away my flame.

However the moment the fire dissipated, a small voice sounded in the cage, "No, please don't put it out. We haven't seen light in almost half a year," I put another small flame on the wall, in order to illuminate more of the room, "My names Natsu, and this is Wendy."

"Ok, Natsu, Wendy why haven't you see light in so long?" I spoke as softly as I could to the children.

"The guard put us in here and said it was our punishment," Natsu said, his voice wavering.

"Did he say what for?"

Between sniffles Natsu replied, "He said it was because nobody wanted us."

In my anger after Natsu's statement my flame became unstable on the wall, flickering between a yellow-white and a dark red. Trying to calm myself down I asked "Do you guys wanna get outta here?"

My question was met with eager nods, being tackled into a hug from the two, "Alright, alright. My parents are coming for me in less than three days. I'll get you out and help you get back to your families."

The girl tightened her grip on me and began to tremble, "We don't have families to go back to," Natsu explained sadly.

"Well in that case, you can come with us!" I said with a smile.

"Really!?" they asked in unison.

"Of course, it would be nice having other humans around me."

"Um, what do you mean other humans?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention my parents are dragons…" I said to myself

"Yes!" Wendy yelled sounding scared.

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled at the same time, "But If your parents are dragons why are you a human?"

"Natsu! You can't just ask people why they're human!" Wendy scolded, "But yea why aren't you?"

"It's fine you asked," I said stifling a laugh, "They aren't actually my parents, they found me when I was three."

 **Welp, thanks for reading. As always Favorite, Follow, and/or Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The two days promised past quickly for the children, as they were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Jace's dragon parents. When they did it wasn't in the expected way, instead of the destructive dragons they were all imagining, it was two humans one male with crimson hair, wielding a javelin, and another female with pale yellow hair, wielding a bow that shot arrows that looked like they were made of light, however upon closer inspection are actually made of pure, white fire. Later witness accounts said the two stormed the base of the dark guild, Harbored Moon, notorious for kidnapping and selling children, they were also larger and more powerful than most nearby light guilds. The two killed or severely injured all one hundred and seventy three members without using magic, when they got to the master, well let's just say they never found a body. They then when to the holding cells, came back with three children and disappeared in a flash of fire.

/:-:\

Third person POV.

"That. Was. Awesome," Natsu yelled, causing Jace and the two strangers to cringe.

"Well, duh. I don't get to use this form much may aswell be badass when I do," The man replied.

"Shut your trap Igneel, you're scaring the little one," Korthina said walking from the cave. She knelt down to Wendy's level, who was currently hiding behind Jace's leg, " Hi little one, I'm Korthina, and this is Igneel."

"Since when did you guys have human forms?" Jace asked

"Since always brat, how'dya think we supplies for ya?"

Jace only smiled, "Alright you two," Korthina said pointing to Jace and Igneel, "Shut it! You two," pointing to Natsu and Wendy, "Should be getting to bed, inside that cave there are a couple of makeshift beds until we can make a run to town and buy you each one along with some proper clothes."

They replied with a nod and went to find their beds. As soon as they were inside of the cave the dragons turned human morphed back into dragons. The sound of bones, and flesh morphing into that of a dragon filled the air.

"Jace, you do know that a dragon can only take one student in their life right?" Igneel asked.

"Yes, but I thought Grandine could take in Wendy and teach her sky dragon magic, and how to use her healing abilities more in depth than me," Jace replied calmly.

"The only problem with that, Jace, is that Grandine was killed shortly after you left to find Atlas Flame. However," Igneel began say as Korthina required something, "Her soul, and her magic put into separate lacrama. Although she wouldn't be able to perform the spell to give Wendy her magic, we could implant the lacrama into Wendy and let Grandine's soul teach her."

Jace was now gazing at the two small crystalline spheres that contained Grandines soul and magic, "Ok, how does the implantation work?"

Jace POV

After Korthina gave me instructions on the implantation, she gave me the soul lacrima and had me go to a nearby town. I was to find someone that could make a piece of jewelry with it as the center piece. Eventually I reached the town I was looking for, Vatieo, home to one of the greatest blacksmiths in Fiore. Towards the center of the town is a rather small building called Dragons Den Blacksmithing, the man running it was nicknamed Hephaestus because of the immense detailing and strength of his work.

I knocked at the door to the shop, after I heard a crash, a bucket of some liquid spilling and a muffled roar, a man in his mid-forties opened the door, "Alright kid whad'ya what?"

"I was sent by a Korthina Dragneel to talk about creating a, rather special piece o-," before I could finish he pulled me into the building. He held out his hand like he wanted me to give him something, without any money I began to panic until he said "The jewel kid," I quickly requiped it and dropped it in his hand, "Alright now picture the person this is for." I did, and befor I knew what was happening he pulled a larger piece of a silver-blue metal out of a chest. I i remembered correctly from Korthina's lessons it was Dragon Steel, and it was only meltable by dragon's fire.

"Erm, excuse me for asking, but how do you plan on melting that?" I asked timidly in fear of the maybe pissed giant man with a hammer.

He responded glancing to the side of the forge, "I have my ways, besides once melted once it's easily malleable, even once cool. Until put in magical water, like the stuff in this pail," kicking an empty pail behind him.

I picked it up and responded, "Oh this pail, it seems pretty empty to me."

"Tsk, crap. There should be more in the back," he yelled to me, halting his work, "I can't do anything without the water, go get some."

I walked into the back room, thousands of vials and jugs filled the room, "What's it labeled as?" I called to him staring at the stock in awe.

"Dragon water," he called back. I looked for a moment before spotting the jug, I grabbed it and made my way back to the other room. "Thanks kid. What's your name anyways?"

"It's Jace, Jace Dragneel," I replied now a smile on my face having given myself a last name. Knowing that prior to now I couldn't remember mine, like most things before Korthina found me.

"Ah, I had my suspicions. You are a lot like her you know, soft spoken until you need to get attention or to get a point across. Ya look like her to, same hair, same height well at that age anyways. So, who's the necklace for, she must be pretty special to you if you're givin her the soul of your mentor," I stared at him with a look of disbelief and confusion, he glanced back with a smile planted on his face, "Yea, I'm an old friend if your mom, Kraxel, Son of the iron dragon king Metalicana." He took the jug of water from my hand and poured it into the pail, "Since she's got a good friend in a fire dragon slayer, the only thing that could possibly run this gift I suggest you put some of your magic into it before it goes in the water." I did as he said and blew a little lightning and wind infused fire onto it. Kraxel dropped the necklace into the bucket, "Well, that's gotta sit for a while, come out to the back quick with me. I've got another package for Igneel."

When we were in the back, he went into a shed and got a dusty chest. I wasn't really paying attention, trying to recall what I had heard about the wife of a local lord, Jude and Layla something or other. I did notice the smirk as he was unlocking the chest, I however didn't expect, "Iron Dragon's Roar" I did panic a little while the iron shavings came barreling at me. I did smirk when I ,semi-successfully, ate them, then I remembered what happens when one eats a foreign element. First your body tries to run it through your system making dragon lungs, and other such dragon parts compatible, which usually ends up going well. Second it tries to move through the magical avenues to get to different body parts, if it can't it makes new ones, painful, very very painful. Then it vents all magic previously in your body to make the new addition easier, then in 10 minutes or 2 months depending on one's compatibility rates with new element, boom you can use your brand new magic, maybe.

I passed out. Like immediately, when I woke up next I was on a couch next to a giant chest with a smaller box on top it, and a very pleased very punchable iron dragon looking at me. "Congrats on your new magic. Now get out I need to run a business."

"Haoow long-," I could not speak, at all.

"Three days, now seriously, I'm losing business because of you" Thank whatever god is listening that he knew what I was trying to say.

I flashed a smile and a thumbs up, requiped the boxes and tried something new, teleportation. Once again, it fucking hurt, not just teleporting, any magic use. Hell it hurt to smell, but I got home safely. When I got back I saw Igneel training Natsu in dragon slaying. I would've said hello, but I passed out again.

 **This chapter is a little longer than most, let me know if you guys like them longer and I cam try. Also next week I might be switching to every other Sunday in order go give some longer chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Igneel POV**

"Alright Natsu next lesson," I began, looking at my passed out eldest, "Carrying your passed out brother." After Jace was on his bed in the cave, I poked him in the chest with a claw

"Whaddya want old man, I'm trying to sleep," He mumbled.

' _Poor brat,_ ' I thought, "Come on get up we need Grandine's soul lacrama," He twitched, "Well if you don't get up i'm going to roar my loudest directly into your ear", he rolled over and put a pillow over his ears. "Alright kid, you asked for it!" I took in a long breath and roared louder than I had in a long time, Jace grunted and snored louder. I walked out of the cave sniffing out the soon to be sky dragon slayer.

I found her at a nearby stream, daydreaming with her feet in the water, "Wendy?" I asked startling her out of her thought, which must've been some damn deep ones for a four year old.

"Yes, Igneel-san?" She asked still not completely paying attention.

"Firstly call me dad, or pops, or old man, I'm not one for formalities. I need you to wake Jace up for me, he's being a little bi-, baby about it." She nodded and walked up to me, I dipped down so she could climb onto my back. As soon as she was secured I sprinted

back to our mountain clearing.

 **Wendy POV**

When I got to Jace's bed I leaned over to him, put on my cutest face and in my cutest voice said, " Jace-nii, wake up," Jace opened his eyes and sent a hard glare behind me to a snickering Igneel before looking back to me

"What's up?" he asked sleepily, trying to put on a smile

"You are supposed to do the lacrama thing with Grandine today," I said with a pout

"Right, sorry. I was forced to eat a new element yesterday, I guess my body is still recuperating" he said getting out of the bed.

I was visually confused, when I was about to ask what he meant, Igneel cut in, "Another one! Have you used it yet?," excitedly probably because of the probability of getting to test its strength.

"That's not important right now, what is is making Wendy a dragon slayer" he said resting his arm on my head, I pouted, making both him and Igneel laugh

A moment later Korthina poked her head and the cave saying, "Ah, so sleeping beauty finally wakes," now Igneel and I are laughing and Jace is pouting.

"Yea, yea. So how do I do the implantation?" Jace asked.

"It's rather simple, create a small incision on the lower abdomen, place the lacrama near it. All while Wendy's wearing whatever piece of jewelry is housing Grandine's soul" She answered.

Jace nodded and waved the dragons off, asking them if they had another dragon slayer to train. After they left he turned and gave me a smile. "Alright Wendy, you ready?" I gave an eager nod, "Okay. Lay down on your bed," as I was doing so Jace requiped the lacrama, and the box with Grandine's soul lacrama. He opened the box revealing a beautiful silver colored necklace with a white dragon curling around the lacrama, with its wings tucked protectively under the bottom of it. He put the necklace around my neck and began explaining what he was going to do. "Alright, first I'm going to numb the area around where I'm going to make the incision, create a small cut about an inch wide, then after that we have to wait."

He began numbing the side of my stomach with his lightning magic, I still am in need of an explanation of where it came from. Then he summoned a small knife and cut my side. It was an amazingly strange feeling, I could feel the knife dragging my skin, but not the actual cutting. He then sat the lacrama next to the cut and spoke, "I'm going to step out a moment, stay absolutely still and if anything happens call me in." With that he turned and left the cave.

 **Jace POV**

When I left the cave Igneel came over to me asking if I was ready to test my new magic. If I was I didn't know, but there is no better time than now, so I nodded and began calling up the magical energy needed to use a new dragon slaying magic. Igneel got ready for the impact of my roar, a grin widening on his face. Sucking in air I yelled " **Iron Dragon's Roar** ," as I did a turquoise magic seal formed below my feet, as it had for every element previous. Slowly it began shattering and in streams of light flowed into the palm of my left hand, adding it's piece to the seven part seal that had appeared when I first used Igneel's flames, making all of my possible magic's Korthina's and Igneel's fire, Delvol's lightning, Grenadine's air, Atlas Flame's hell fire and Kraxel's iron **.** Then a cone of iron scrap flew towards Igneel, pushing him back an inch or so, pretty impressive if I do say so, considering he is a freaking dragon, any normal human would be very, very dead after that.

Of to the side Natsu looked at me with a dropped jaw and wide eyes, I smirked back. I was another to ask Igneel how it was when Wendy cried out in surprise, I bolted to the cave. The lacrama was gone and her wound healed, Wendy suddenly nodded in understanding, before hopping out of the bed and walking outside. I would assume Grandine was taking to her telepathically.

I went back to Igneel remembering the chest from Kraxel, "Oi, pops. The guy you sent me to had something else for you," I yelled requiping the chest in front of me. He looked at it seeming to know exactly what it is, picked it up and flew away with it leaving me with Natsu, "So. You wanna learn some magic?"

 **A/N: Well here's chapter five, I had like half of it written until two hours ago please favorite/follow/review, and PM me about an OC and I'll send a form**


	6. Chapter 6

**Current Date June 21, x777**

Jace POV

Today was Natsu's birthday, probably, we don't really know, but given his namesake it was safe to say the date was close. This date also being the summer solstice, a somewhat special day or rather night for the inhabitants of the mountain and forest surrounding it, because of a strange phenomenon in the night sky all creatures of magical origin gain a significant boost in their powers.

This phenomenon being the brightening of the constellation draco, along with the temporary boost in power, dragon slayer magic becomes more malleable, more susceptible to change. The magic can easily be learned, be cause of this Igneel and I decided that we would teach Natsu a new spell, each more powerful than what he learned last.

As of recently his magic had begun shifting, the color of his flames had changed to almost those of his father's and mine, a dark red, Igneel's were so dark if you weren't paying attention they would look almost purple, he said it was because with experience the heat and potency of the fire would greatly increase, however that's not the point.

Anyways today Igneel is teaching a finishing blow, a move only to be used if you know for absolute certain that your opponent Is a threat, one that needs to be 'put down', and that the user cannot do so in his current state. Activation of this spell will also heal most injury sustained from battle, said spell is **Dragon Force** , it's learned in three stages, stage one boosts your magical output, forces scales to appear on the user's face, chest and forearms, at least on the case of a Fire Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Time Skip 30 minutes until sunset**

I walked up to Natsu and Igneel, who is currently in human form, with a worn scroll, " Alright Natsu, you wanted a powerful spell, this is it. If you can achieve this you are already better than most slayers will ever be," his eyes were glowing with excitement. I gave him the scroll woke Igneel began telling him the possible consequences of the spell.

"One of the things about this spell is that once it deactivates it will leave you with next to no magic power, so it's only to be used as a finisher, second this spell has three forms, what you will be learning is the most basic, the second form is obtainable through years of intense training, the third requires the claiming of hundreds of claimed dragon souls and a ritual that would unseal them from their lacrama and into your body, after completing said task you will be bedridden for months or years, after that then you might not die, if your body is accepted by the souls as a good host they will grant you their powers and you will be able to become a dragon at will. However another possibility is your mind not being able to keep up with your body changing shape, and you could go insane, lose control and destroy everything in sight," Igneel finished on a sinister note, Natsu's eyes were wide with understanding.

By now the sun had gone down and stars began appearing, after a while of thinking and reading the spell Natsu got our attention, "Pops, Jace! I'm ready to try the spell now."

"Alright, it takes quite a bit of magic to start the spell the first time, after this it will come easier," Igneel started, preparing himself, now in dragon form, began to let a breath of fire at the boy, which began frantically consuming the flames, after a couple of minutes the fire stopped coming and was now funneling into Natsu's mouth.

" **Dragon Force!** " Natsu shouted as large quantities of magic poured out of his body, a few pinkish red scales appeared on his cheeks and around his eyes, only seconds after they appeared they vanished. Natsu faltered before swaying and almost falling, I caught him before he hit the ground.

"It was a great first attempt," I said sitting up him against a tree, "You held it for nearly as long as I did, and you haven't had magic stamina training yet."

"Jace, how long can you hold yours?" a quiet nearly asleep Natsu asked me.

"I dunno, wanna see?" I asked in response, he nodded eagerly despite his clear fatigue.

As I was about to activate the spell a blinding white light shown in the clearing, a surprised yelp come from my mouth, Igneel yelled "What's going on!", and Natsu let out a whine, similar to when he wants to sleep longer in the morning. After the light faded, a huge, bigger that Korthina, whom I once confused for a wall, dragon appeared. It was a pure golden white, easily the size of a small mansion, with deer antlers to fit it immense size, moments later Korthina came crashing through the trees, stopping immediately in the presence of the unknown dragon. Everybody in the clearing was frozen, not out of fear, something more primal, I am unable to place a finger on. The glowing dragon was now making an advance towards Natsu and I, I quickly gathered my senses and moved between the possible threat and the boy I had come to think of as my little brother, the beast stopped with her snout in front of my face, a loud yet soft voice spoke into my head, " _You are strong of mind and body to resist me. I mean no harm to the child, if anything i'm here to make him stronger, for he has more potential than anyone could ever know_."

The dragoness now started her advance again, passing through me to Natsu. She pressed her snout against his head, after about thirty seconds her body shone brighter becoming more translucent, before her body split into two balls of light, one going into Natsu's chest the other becoming a white key, the limbs were in the shape of dragon wings. Moments after the unnamed dragon vanished into light everyone else of the came out of their shock, taking a sniff I noticed that there was an unknown scent in the clearing, spotting the source, a blonde girl about Natsu's age, with an amazed look on her face. Everyone began to move back towards our cave Igneel picking up Natsu, I began walking with them into the tree line before ducking into the trees and flashing with my lightning back behind the girl, and grabbed her shoulder she let out a quick scream before a hushed her, "Quiet, I ain't going to hurt you," I spoke softly as to not startle her any further, "I am however going to bring you to my parents, they won't hurt you either, but they will want to know how you found us." She nodded, I grabbed a hold of her shoulder and teleported back to the entrance of the cave in a flash of lightning.

As soon as I got to the cave Igneel poked his giant head out of the entrance, sprouting something about me taking to long, it didn't take for him to notice the girl. He shot me a questioning glance before retreating into the cave, the girl, however fearless her face may have appeared, held a small amount of fear, "Come on, you don't have to be afraid, they might be giant dragons, but they're friendly giant dragons. The white one, Korthina, took me in as a child, a year and a half later she brought me to meet the red one, Igneel, he can be a bit scary sometimes. I'm Jace, by the way," I put my hand out for her to shake it, but she just shied away, "Alright, let's go then," I said leading her into the cave.

Natsu was propped against the wall, glowing slightly, Wendy was trying her hardest to see if anything was wrong, her hands glowing green and hovering over Natsu, Igneel and Korthina were in human form trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. In the quiet room a voice sounded, "Mister, where'd the dragons go?" it was the girl.

In the quiet cave full of beings with enhanced hearing what the girl said couldn't have gone unheard. All eyes moved towards the girl, Korthina came over no more than a minute later, "What's the matter, dear," she asked in a very kind and caring voice, as she squated down to the unknown girl eye level.

"I was just asking him where the dragons I saw earlier had gone, I wanted to meet them

," she said he slightly scarder an apprehensive face becoming more cheerful.

"I'm sorry sweetie, there haven't been dragons around here for years," Korthina lied, "How about we get you home."

The girl pouted whispering something about the previous statement being bullshit, of course we had to pretend we couldn't hear or understand what she said. Although Igneel visibly flinched when he heard the language the little girl was using. "Fine," she said, "I'll go home."

Natsu who was glowing less and now standing up, much to Wendy's annoyance, spoke "I'll help her get down to the town."

"Ha. Jace go along to, make sure the kid doesn't get too lost." Igneel laughed from his spot in the back of the cave. I gave a quick two finger salute and started after the kids.

"My names Lucy, not Luigi , not Loopey, Lucy, L-U-C-Y!" I heard the girl, 'Lucy', yell.

"Ok, Luce." Natsu replied calmly

Next came a loud crack, a muffled thud, and a very familiar groan. I got there to see the best scene I've ever seen. A dumbass pink haired dragon slayer with a grin, and a foot sized bruise forming on his chin, being pinned to the ground by a blonde a head and a half shorter and at least fifty pounds lighter than him. I requiped a camera and quickly got a picture, for black mailing purposes.

"Are you two love birds done fooling around?" I asked smiling, both kids scrambled are way from one another, Lucy was blushing a darker crimson than Igneel started scales, and Natsu's face could easily be confused for his hair. My smile faded instantly making a mental note to have Igneel give Natsu 'that' talk.

"Mister," Lucy's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Could you bring me back to the clearing from earlier?"

"Sure, but you're gonna have to tell me why. And by the way, my name's Jace."

"It's nice to meet you," she said in a way that would give the impression that she was from some kind of in the money family, "As for why, I'm a celestial wizard meaning I summon spirits from the constellations. And the dragon the went into that idiot, dropped a key in the middle of the clearing."

"Huh, may I see your keys?" She looked at me skeptically, "During my magic lessons celestial magic was my first choice, but I could never summon even one of the the most basic of spirits." With that she took her keys out, the most prominent being the golden key of Aquarius, being as young as she is I was surprised to see such a powerful item in her possession, "Well you seem like a capable mage, here," I handed her two of the silver keys I had requiped, "Orion the hunter, and Nikola the large dog. Two combat spirits, that with enough practice are an unstoppable team. As for going to the clearing, I'll be there in back in a few seconds to make it quick." I used my fire magic to become a very small flame and move quickly to the clearing, a neat trick I picked up while not using my other elements so that Natsu wouldn't try to mimic and end up getting himself hurt in the middle of a thunderstorm trying to absorb the lightning.

In the middle of the clearing the key was glowing a dull white, I grabbed it a went back to the two kids. Natsu was once aging pinned to the ground by a pouting Lucy.

We dropped Lucy off at a castle of a house and went back to our home. But for the past couple of hours I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong in the next few weeks.

* * *

 **And scene. Well, I have no excuses for the time it took me to get this chapter up, but I did… so don't hate on me too much. Let know what you guys thought through a review. And if you're new here and like this story so far feel free to drop a favorite and/or fallow.**

 **Until next time…. Whenever that may be….**


End file.
